A New Type of Jedi Chapters 1-3
by Genius Writer Seth N Jones
Summary: My first Ever fanfic. Please R & R. Happens about 20 years after ROTJ.
1. Parts 1-3

A New Life  
  
Seth N Jones  
  
*  
  
Prologue  
  
Jedi Knight Kates Zecli is the great, great grandmother of Katie Zecli. Katie Zecli was put into suspended animation, by her father at the age of nineteen, to save her life.  
  
Katie has the red stone of fire on her forehead that also gives her the power to morph (from her father's side), just like Kates Zecli. She also has the ability to use the Force, a trait she got from her Force strong mother and father.  
  
People that have Antooannaian blood have the glittery skin and an Antooannaian stone which is connect (though very weakly and it would only take away some power but not all if the Force was disrupted) to the Force.   
  
The planet of Antooanna was destroyed in a great battle and many of it's residents died with the planet well before the Empire.  
  
On her nineteenth birthday, Katie's father gave her a red stone necklace and Kates lightsaber. That night, when Katie was asleep, her father took her from her bed, put her into suspended animation, and ejected it into space. Fifteen minutes later her father was killed by the Empire. This was at the time when the Empire were killing all of the Jedi.  
  
Twenty-five years after the Battle of Endor, twenty year old Jacen Solo, son of Han Solo, found Katie on the way back to Coruscant. This is their story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*You will fall in love with a powerful Jedi and with your help, you both will bring balance to the Force.  
  
What?  
  
But her life will be threaten, and you will be the only one able to save her.  
  
WHAT?!* Twenty years old Jacen Solo sat straight up in his bed on his ship, the *Star Search*. He checked the chrono beside him and saw that it was in the middle of the night. Jacen had just finished one of many missions as a Jedi Knight. He went into hyperspace a few hours back to go to Coruscant and went to his quarters to rest. What was with that dream? he thought. Now he was awaken by a disturbance in the Force.  
  
He got up and walked to the cockpit. He sat down in his pilot chair, then pulled back the levers and reentered normal space. He was practically in the middle of nowhere! Then he saw it.  
  
It looked like a long metal tube, slightly longer than he is tall, but he still can't tell what it was. He moved the *Star Search* and opened the docking bay hatch so that he can pick up whatever it was. As soon he was sure that it was securely in and that the hatch was closed tight, he reentered hyperspace to go back to Coruscant.  
  
He got back to the docking bay to see what it was. He was amazed to see a suspended animation tube. He immediately set it to wake.   
  
He test the Force and was amazed to feel the creature's Force grasp. It was as strong as he was in the Force, but even stronger than that. And about as much experience using it.  
  
Suddenly, the top of the tube slid open, revealing the last thing Jacen expected to find stranded in outer space. Laying in front of him was a human girl. *But no*, he thought, *not a girl. She looks more around the age of twenty*. She wore a long gold night gown, on her glittery, slim body. He looked at her strangely beautiful face that was framed by her long brown hair, striped with gold hair. He noticed that she also had one single brown braided hair laced with gold going down the right side of her face. Her left hand was tattooed all over with symbols in ink that changed colors with every move. But what really caught his eyes was the red stone that was in the middle of her forehead.  
  
He expected for her to wake up and be scared out of her wits. But she didn't. She seemed to be in a Jedi hibernation. Jacen didn't feel right leaving her where she was. Before a second thought, he put one arm under her knees and one under her neck and carried her to the medical part of the Star Search. There, he laid the young woman on her back on a bed, covered her with a blanket, then hook her up to a monitor that will read her vital signs and that will alert him if any thing happens to her.   
  
Jacen went back to his quarters and went to sleep. Now that he had a passenger, he can't go into a Jedi hibernation as planned. And it was a long way back to Coruscant. But he was grateful that now he had company.  
  
*  
  
Jacen checked on the young woman every day till he came out of hyperspace near Coruscant, but she didn't wake up. But every once in a while, she would mumble in her sleep about some planet Jacen was unable to find on the ship's navigational computer, or the red stone on her forehead will glow brighter only to dim a few minutes later.  
  
"Coruscant Control, this is the ship *Star Search*, requesting permission to land," Jacen said to the intercom as soon as he was in range.  
  
"Permission granted *Star Search*."  
  
"Will you please connect me to Han Solo if your not to busy?"  
  
"Sure. One moment please."  
  
There was a moment of silence, then Jacen's father's familiar voice came in. "Hi kid. How have you been this past three weeks?"  
  
"Three weeks? I've only been gone for two weeks and six days."  
  
"My mistake. Hey, is there someone you want to tell us about?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, Leia here says that you're not alone on the *Star Search*."  
  
*Leave it to Mom to figure out that I have someone with me*. "Yeah. Will you meet me at the *Star Search*'s landing pad with a medic?"  
  
"A medic?! Are you hurt?"  
  
"No. It's for my passenger. I'll tell you how I found her as soon as I land."  
  
"Her?!"  
  
"See you in a minute, Dad." With that, Jacen turned off the intercom before his dad could reply. Jacen smiled at the image of his father at that moment.   
  
Five minutes later, Jacen set down the *Star Search* on his personal landing pad, right next to the *Millennium Falcon*'s landing pad. He walked to the hatch and opened it. Immediately, two medics rushed up and asked where the young woman was. Jacen told them how to get to the medical bay on the ship, then went out to talk to his parents.  
  
"So how did you find her?" Han asked as soon as Jacen got to him. Leia gave her son a look that asked the same thing.  
  
But before Jacen could reply, the medics came out of the *Star Search*, carrying the young woman on a hover platform. "I'll explain when I find out that she'll be all right," Jacen said when the medics disappeared into a doorway and ran after them with Han and Leia at his heals.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"How in the Universe did she end up in the middle of space?!" Han's voice rose as he spoke to Jacen and began to pace while he son was sitting calmly. The young woman was now lying on a bed in her own quarters, between the father and son. Leia was leaning up against the wall behind Han.  
  
"How am I suppose to know?" Jacen replied back. "I mean, I was on my way back when I felt her presence through the Force. She's really strong, physical and Force wise. It's like she has as much training as me."  
  
"So she's a Jedi?" Leia asked, speaking up for the first time.  
  
"I don't think so. That animation tube she was in looked over thirty-five years old. Too-Onebee said that she's nineteen. Though he can't identify her native planet."  
  
"Over thirty-five?" Leia asked. "That would be the time the Empire took over and started to kill the Jedi."  
  
"You know that your not suppose to pick up strangers," Han said to his son, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Dad! You know that I wouldn't leave some one stranded out in space," Jacen said. "And it seems like I know her," he said to himself softly.  
  
"What?"   
"Nothing. Just talking to myself. Um, if you don't mind, I would like to be here when she wakes up."  
  
"Oh, all right," Han said, giving up practically all hope on his son.  
  
"Come on," Leia said, pulling Han out into the hall. "We need to leave him alone to figure things out."  
  
Jacen was left alone with the unnamed one to figure out who she was and why he was so closely connected to her.  
  
*  
  
It was many days and many nights with that same dream before the unnamed woman woke up in the Coruscant evening. In a heart beat, Jacen was by her side when she opened her gold-laced brown eyes.  
  
She looked around for a moment before her eyes found Jacen. "Yxohac?! Where am I and who are you?" she asked him in a voice that cracked because she hasn't used it in such a long time.  
  
Jacen didn't know the first word she said, but decided to answer the first question first. "You're on Coruscant."  
  
"WHAT?! Why did you bring me here?!" The stone on her forehead glowed brighter with an alarming red than Jacen has ever seen. "The Empire will kill me!"  
  
"Whoa! Wait a minute. This is not the time you think it is. The Empire has been over thrown about twenty-five years back. I found you in a suspended animation tube a few weeks ago. Coruscant is actually the home base of the New Republic."  
  
"But it was only yesterday when I turned nineteen! My father gave me a necklace and a lightsaber! My father can't be dead!" She turned away from Jacen. He saw her shoulders shake from her sobbing. "Why should I believe you?"   
  
"I'm sorry," Jacen said sadly, touching her shoulder, trying to calm her a little.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU!?" she asked again, her voice still cracking.  
  
"Would you believe a Jedi?"  
  
"They're all dead."  
  
"See that candle in front of you?"  
  
When she lifted her head to look, Jacen used his Force ability, lifted the candle into air, then lit. She gasped when he did this. From the surge in the Force, or her fire power, he couldn't tell. He slowly let the candle down.  
  
"But, the Jedi are all. . ."  
  
"Remember, it's a different time than you think."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm not usually like this. This just all to much to handle," she said, turning back to face Jacen, wiping away the last of her tears, her eyes full of sorrow. She pulled her knees to her chin, wrapped her arms around her legs, then rested her chin on her knees.  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"Now may I ask who you are?"  
  
"I'm Jacen Solo, son of Han Solo."  
  
"Han Solo," she said to herself, trying to remember the name.  
  
"And Leia Organa."  
  
"WHAT?! Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan?!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The last time I checked, Leia was about ten. I went Alderaan once with my father. We lived most of our life in deserts or other extreme climates so my powers can grow."  
  
"Now, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Katie Zecli," she said, her mind going to the past. "I'm from Antooanna. Well, almost. The planet was destroyed a long time ago and the Empire killed the last of the remaining residents. Any one that had an Antooannaian parent is considered from Antooanna. The stone and the skin is part of my heritage. The glitter in my skin protects me against harsh sun or climate. Our stone gives us a weak link to the Force. That's why the Empire destroyed us. Red stones controls fire, dark blue controls water, and so on. The dark blue is third rarest, my red is second rarest, and white is the most rarest."  
  
"Because it's all of the colors and powers combined?"  
  
"Right. And I also have the rare ability to change my shape to any animal I can think of." And to show him, her right arm suddenly grew feathers, then the feathers disappeared. Jacen looked at Katie's face and noticed her red stone dim.  
  
Now Jacen was interested, for he had a special connection to creatures through the Force.  
  
"But that's all of my powers," she finished, looking into Jacen's eyes.  
  
"No," Jacen said. "It isn't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You also have the ability to use the Force."  
  
"I do not," Katie said, surprised. "It's just my Antooannaian powers you're detecting with your Force powers."  
  
"You said that you had a lightsaber."  
  
"My dad gave it to me. He said that it belonged to my great, great grandmother, Kates Zecli. She had the same powers as I do now, except she was a Jedi."  
  
"But you also have the power to control the Force," Jacen replied.  
  
"I do not."  
  
"You do to."  
  
"I do not."  
  
*You do to*, Jacen thought to Katie, Force-amplifying his message directly to her mind.  
  
"I do not," Katie protested. Then it just hit her what Jacen did. "Did you just. . ?"  
  
"Only a Force strong person would get that message. That just proves that you can use the Force."  
  
"That might explain something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, on my nineteenth birthday, it seemed that a shadow followed me around," she started. "About five minutes later, my father came into my room. He gave me Kates lightsaber and my necklace. He said that he got it from his mother when he got married, and she got it when she was married. I asked him why he was giving it to me now, and he said, 'I just want to give it to you before I lose you.' I never knew what he meant. I went to bed later on and woke up in the middle of the night, out of my bed, with my father standing over me. I asked him what's going on and he told me to go back to sleep. That was the last time I saw him." She quickly ducked her head to hide the tears that threatened to show, but Jacen already saw them.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up," Jacen apologized. Katie looked back at Jacen and he wiped a tear away from her cheek. "It's all right. I'll be here for you."  
  
She let go of her feelings and started to cried on Jacen's shoulder. Jacen didn't mind. He loved her in the short time he knew her. He'll always be there for her.  
  
She eventually fell asleep crying on his shoulder. He laid her back down on the bed and was about to blow out the candle when he stopped short of breath.   
  
With in the flame, Jacen saw what could have been a lightsaber handle. Then there was a streak of blue as the flame got hotter in one part. When looked at the whole flame again, it looked like a lit lightsaber. He looked back at Katie and her red stone glowed bright in the dim light. He left the candle lit so that Katie could practice her skills while she slept. He sat back in a chair beside her bed, listening to her rhythmic breathing and eventually fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jacen woke up early the next morning, just as the sun was rising. He looked over where Katie was suppose to be, but she wasn't there. His hand automatically went for the lightsaber on his belt, all of his senses reaching out to find her when she called to him.  
  
"I'm over here," her voice coming from behind him. He turned around and saw her standing at the window, watching the sun come over the horizon. Jacen got up from the chair and walked over to stand by her.  
  
"I always watch the sun rise whenever I can," she said, turning to face Jacen. "It always helps the bad dreams go away."  
  
"What is your dream?" Jacen asked suddenly.  
  
"My dream? What do you mean?" she asked, walking stiffly away from the window because her muscle haven't been used for such a long time.  
  
"What do you wish to always do?"  
  
That caught her off guard. "Well, I always wanted to pilot a star fighter. On my dad's ship, I was the one to repair what ever was broken. I always loved to work with my hands."  
  
"You would love to meet my sister Jaina. She's the best starfighter pilot I know. And always looking for an excuse to work with mechanics."  
  
Katie smiled. Then a thought hit her. "Do you still have that animation tube I was in?"  
  
"Yeah. It's in my ship. Why?"  
  
"Would you please see if you can find a box of some kind, like near the bottom?" she asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll be right back." He headed to the door.  
  
"Um, I'm just wondering, where will I be staying?" Katie asked before Jacen left.  
  
"Oh. This is your quarters. I'll show you around when I come back," and with that, he disappeared out the door.  
  
*  
  
Jacen returned an hour later, carrying a box with some kind of a hand lock on it. He set it down on a table, and looked toward Katie. "What do you expect to find?"  
  
"Well, knowing my father," she said as she place her right hand on the lock, "he probably left some things for me." Her stone glowed brighter and brighter, then the lock clicked open.  
  
She looked inside, pulled out two blue earrings, put them in her ears, and pulled out a necklace with a dark red stone on it and a ring. She took the ring off, put it on her left middle finger and put the necklace around her neck.  
  
"What are those?" Jacen asked, looking at the jewelry.  
  
"Oh. My dad said that this stone belonged to Kates Zecli and my ring has three stones that would have been Antooannaian birth stones. The red is mine, the light blue is my mom's, and the purple is my dad's." Katie looked at Jacen and thought for a moment. "Yours would a deep blue."  
  
"Do you know what happened to your mom?"  
  
"She died shortly after I was born," Katie said, looking sadly at the box.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jacen said.  
  
"It's all right. Dad said that I reminded him of my mom because she was a Firrerreo and we both basically looked the same with the striped hair," she said, reaching back into the box and pulled out a lightsaber and set it down on the table. Her hand reached back in the box and pulled out some clothes. "Now, if you'll excuse me," she said, disappearing behind a door  
  
She appeared a minute later wearing a white shirt and cream colored pants, setting off her hair and red stone. She walked over to the table, picked up her lightsaber and hooked it on her belt. She picked a skrunchi from the box then quickly put the rest of the clothes in a dresser and turned to face Jacen. Then she pulled back all of her hair except for the braid and put it in a long ponytail.  
  
"Do you always wear your hair like that?" Jacen asked.  
  
"Well, that sort of depends. I where it in a ponytail when I work or just when I want my hair out of my face. On special occasions, I find some way to put it back. But I always wear a braid on my right side."  
  
"Oh." Then Jacen got an idea. "How would you like to practice your lightsaber?"  
  
"Practice my lightsaber? How would I practice? Where would I practice?"  
  
"At the Jedi Academy. We're right above one. They have remote seekers there for lightsabers. All you do is deflect stun beams the remote shoots at you. It might take you a few tries, though." Jacen looked at Katie again. "Come to think of it, that's all you need."  
  
"What do you mean?" Katie asked, giving Jacen a curios look.  
  
"What I mean is that you had so much training with your fire powers, all you need to do is expand that power to include everything else. That's all you need to do to use the Force."  
  
"Well, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Katie answered, determination on her face.  
  
  



	2. Parts 3-7

Chapter 4  
  
Thirty minutes later, Jacen watched Katie swirl and move in graceful dance-like moves, bringing her green-white lightsaber blade up to deflect one beam after another. She anticipated the remote's moves and firing so well, Jacen would have said that she had as much training as he did.  
  
Finally, the remote reached it's time limit and stopped. Katie powered down her lightsaber and looked at Jacen.  
  
"Every good. I would say that you can use the Force better than me."  
  
"I wouldn't say that," she replied.  
  
"Now for another test."  
  
"What do I got to do now?" she asked, anxious for a challenge.  
  
"I would like you to the same thing, except blindfolded."  
  
"Fine by me." Jacen took a blindfold and tied it over Katie's eyes, making sure that it would stay in place and she was unable to see. Katie reactivated her lightsaber and Jacen threw the remote in the air. It stopped a meter from Katie's face, then it fired one stun beam after another and Jacen lost himself in Katie's dance to deflect the beams from the remote.  
  
After a while, Jaina, Jacen's older twin sister, found him watching Katie practice. She looked at Jacen, then to Katie, then back to her brother and asked, "Who's this?" nodding toward the younger woman.  
  
"Huh?" Jacen said, snapping out of his trance and looked toward Jaina. "Oh, this is Katie Zecli. I found her on my way back here." Both Jaina and Jacen watched Katie in her never ending dance. "She gets her powers from the planet Antooanna, that was destroyed by the Empire a long time ago."  
  
"Powers?" Jaina ask skeptically.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Finally, the remote ended it's assault and Katie pulled off her blindfold, turned off her lightsaber and hooked it on her belt, and turned to face Jacen and Jaina. For the first time, Jaina noticed the red stone in the middle of her forehead, glowing brightly. The gold highlights in her dark brown hair and the glitter in her skin reflected the sun as she walked toward them.  
  
"I'm guessing that this is Jaina," Katie said as she shook Jaina's hand.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Jaina asked, eyeing the younger woman.  
  
"One, the Force. Two, the resemblance between you and Jacen." Jacen looked away from his sister and Katie. "And three, Jacen has told me about you."  
  
"How long have you been using your lightsaber?" Jaina asked.  
  
Katie thought for a moment and finally said, "For about forty minutes. Why?"  
  
"You've been using that lightsaber as if you had more practice than the other older Jedi Knights I know. How old are you?" Jaina asked next.  
  
"I don't know? What's today's date?"   
  
Jacen told her.  
  
"I guess in about seven days, I'll be twenty," Katie replied. Jacen made a mental note of that date.  
  
"Oh. I guess I'll be seeing you two around then," Jaina said, turning her back to leave. "Bye."  
  
"See you later," Katie called out to her.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"What?" Katie asked.  
  
"It's you. I mean, you can use your lightsaber better than me and you only tried it twice."  
  
"I only did what you said and used my fire power on a much larger level. It's amazing."  
  
"You'll become a Jedi Knight within a week if you keep this up."  
  
"I'm sure I'm not that good," Katie said, looking at Jacen.  
  
"Try me," Jacen replied.  
  
Katie smiled at him. "I'm just glad I'm able to learn about the Force before it's to late." Katie walked away from Jacen and immediately did some flips, then some cart wheels, and finally ended at the other end of the room, about fifty meters away. She turned around and ran as fast as she could toward Jacen. When she was almost to him, she jumped over his head and landed six meters behind him.  
  
"You're never too old to learn," Jacen said, turning to see her.  
  
"I haven't done that in years," Katie breathed, her face glowing from the exercise she did. She started to walk back to him when she almost collapsed. Immediately, Jacen was right beside her, putting one arm around her shoulders and used his free hand to hold her other arm.  
  
"We better get you back to your room," Jacen said to Katie, looking into her brown eyes.  
  
"No, I'll be fine," she said to Jacen, pulling away from him. But she didn't make it far when she did collapsed.  
  
"No. You're going back to your room," he said offering a hand to her. With Jacen's help, they made it back to her room.  
  
Jacen set Katie down on a chair and noticed her stone glowing brightly. "Is there any thing wrong?"  
  
"No," Katie said looking back at Jacen. "It's just that I somehow gotten a childhood disease that I already had."  
  
"A childhood disease?"  
  
"Yeah. It's nothing major. It's just that everyone with an Antooannaian stone will get some kind of sickness. My fire stone will give me a fever, but only for a couple of days. Its natural to almost everyone," she said, looking tired and worn out.  
  
"Let's get you to your bed." Jacen got Katie to her bed. "If you need something, just call. Now get some rest."  
  
"All right," Katie said, smiling weakly. Jacen left the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*BOOM! Walls crumbled. Dust and smoke filled the air.  
  
"Jacen! Where are you?!"  
  
"Don't worry about me, just get to your X-wing!"  
  
"I'm not leaving without you!"  
  
"GET TO YOUR X-WING NOW!"*  
  
Katie sat straight up and looked around. It's only a dream, she thought to herself. Just a dream. She looked out the window and saw that it was the middle of the night.  
  
Katie got out of bed and looked out the window, resting her hot forehead on the transparasteel. Everywhere she looked, the lights of Coruscant sparkled around.  
  
She turned her back to the window and went to get a cold wash cloth. She didn't have to turn on the lights because the stone on her forehead glowed brightly in the dim light. She didn't make it far when a wave of pain washed over, making her grab something to stay up right.  
  
But she couldn't hold on to it right. She looked down and saw that her hand was growing larger and her fingernails growing longer and harder. She looked at her arm and saw that it had black and white striped fur. Before she was able to take a step, another wave of pain took her conscience.  
  
*  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Thud!  
  
Jacen quickly stood up and looked all about him. He was where he fell asleep, except on the floor. He woke up because there was a disturbance in the Force. But what was it. He reached out with his Force sense.  
  
Almost immediately, he was in pain. *Oh no! Katie!* Grabbing his lightsaber from beside his bed, he bolted from his room into the hallway. He ran for the stairs and went down a to the floor she lived on. As soon as he reached Katie's room, he punched in the code that he and Katie had agreed on.  
  
The door slid open and Jacen found himself face to face with a black and white tiger.  
  
"Nice kitty."  
  
In reply, the tiger gave a roar so loud that Jacen thought his eardrums would explode.  
  
Calming his mind, Jacen reached out with the Force to find Katie. Immediately, Katie's presence seemed to come from the tiger. He looked closer and saw a red stone hanging around the neck of the tiger on a chain.  
  
"Katie?"  
  
Suddenly, the tiger seemed to recognize him. Jacen?  
  
"Is that you?"  
  
Oh blast! My fever!  
  
"What about it?"  
  
It takes some control of my morphing powers. Immediately, the tiger grew smaller and the fur and black stripes disappeared. When it was small enough, the tiger stood up and grew even more smaller. It. . . happens . . . some . . . times . . . when . . . I'm . . .  
  
"When your what?" Jacen asked.  
  
*When I'm sick*, she replied back through the Force, because she was unable to use her thought-speak. By then, Katie was done morphing. Her face was pale and her stone glowed brighter than ever from the fever. She leaned against the table, weak from morphing and the fever combined.  
  
"Let's get you sitting down," Jacen said, coming up beside Katie.  
  
"I. . . think. . . you're. . . right," she said, straining with every word. As soon she was down, Jacen got a cold, wet wash cloth and gave it to Katie. She put it against her forehead and her red stone dimmed slightly.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Not with. . . my powers. The morphing. . . sort of gets out of control when. . . I'm sick. And my red stone. . .shows most of my emotions. It glows. . . when I'm using my powers."  
  
"Are you using one of your powers?"  
  
"Well, my. . . body is trying to. . . fight. . . off the fever."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Well, I usually. . . don't look like a. . . mess in front of others," Katie said, trying to hide.   
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
Both Katie's face and stone glowed a bright red.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't even be here." Jacen turned to the door, but stopped, feeling a sudden pain in his arm. "Is there anything wrong?" he asked, turning back to look at Katie. He saw her arm had feathers all over it and it was slowly going away.  
  
"No. It takes. . . some concentration. . . to get my fever. . . and morphing. . . under control."  
  
"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Jacen asked.  
  
"Yes," Katie said, smiling weakly. "Now, go get some rest. You'll need it."  
  
Jacen smiled back at Katie and stepped out to the hall with the door sliding shut behind him.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
After Katie got over her sickness, she would go to the academy and practice her ability to use the Force every day.  
  
One day when she was practicing, a man slipped into the room she was in and watched her. Katie, sensing his presence, looked up and toward the spot he was hiding. But before she could see him, he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
*  
  
About five days after Katie got sick, Jacen went to see his Uncle, Luke Skywalker. He explained about how he found her, about her heritage, and about how well she was doing. He said that Katie would like to meet him and she was practicing in the Jedi Academy's gym. Both of them found her doing complex moves and exercises with and without her lightsaber.  
  
"Katie, would you please come over here," Jacen called out to her.  
  
"Sure. Hold on." There was a flash of red and suddenly, a black and white tiger came running toward them. Luke took a step back while Jacen stood calmly in the tiger's path. There was another flash of red and Katie, in human form, ran the rest of the way.  
  
"I see you've been practicing your powers," Jacen said, admiring her skills.  
  
"Yeah," Katie replied. "And I see you've brought someone with you."  
  
"I would like you to meet Luke Skywalker."   
  
Luke took a step forward out of the shadows and Katie took a step back with a surprised and scared look on her face. "I saw you before, a couple days earlier. And Jacen has told me so much about you," Luke said, shaking her hand.  
  
"Y-yeah. S-same here," she said nervously.  
  
Luke smiled and turned to Jacen. "I need to check on some things. I'll see you two later." And with that, he disappeared into the shadows once again.  
  
Jacen looked at Katie and she looked as if she has seen a ghost. "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"W-wrong?" she asked, her voice unusually high. "W-why would anything be wrong?" She looked back at Jacen, trying to calm herself.  
  
Jacen was about to use his Force powers when Katie gave in. "Well," she started, "your uncle looks like someone I knew."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No. It's all right. It's just that I was shocked when I saw him. I just hope that I wasn't rude."  
  
"Don't worry. When he first met my mom, he didn't get the warmest greeting."  
  
"I guess your right. Is there something else you would like to tell me."  
  
"Yeah. I was just wondering, if you're not doing anything tomorrow night," Jacen said, looking sheepishly, "would you like to go to dinner with me? I just figure we could dance and. . ."  
  
"Sure. I would love to go with you. I have nothing else planned for that night."  
  
"All right. Is eight o'clock okay?"  
  
"It's fine by me. In front of my room?"  
  
"That's what I planning on. See you then?"  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Jacen left Katie to her practices and smiled at the thought of the surprise she'll get.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Jacen arrived in front of Katie's door at eight o'clock wearing a white tuxedo, and was about to knock when she opened it.  
  
She was dressed in a two-piece, form-fitting, sleeveless, floor-length, flowing dress that was made out of a material that changed from the colors from a royal blue to a sea green with every move she made with a soft lace-like covering that's attached to the bottom of the top piece and laid on top of the skirt. Her hair was pulled back from her eyes, but from behind her ears, it laid loosely on to the middle of her back with a braid in front of both her right and left ear. On her right ear was a sun earring and on her left dangled a moon earring. Katie had also strips of silver ribbons coming from both the left and right side of her stone, and disappeared into her gold striped brown hair, so that it looked like she had on a tiara.  
  
"I, uh. . . you look. . . uh. . ." Jacen stopped, searching his mind for the right word. "Entrancing."  
  
Her stone glowed a bright red and she smiled. "So do you. You ready to go?" she asked.  
  
Jacen smiled. "If you are?" he said, getting over his nervousness.  
  
Together, they walked out in to the Coruscant evening air with no certain place in mind. They walked, hand in hand, for an hour or so, looking at the sights and the lights. They had dinner in one place and about eleven o'clock they started to a different destination. Finally Jacen and Katie stopped in front of dance room and Jacen had to argue to Katie to go in. But before she could argue back, it started to pour down rain and so they had to go in to stay dry. They danced for hours while it rained.  
*  
  
During one slow song, Jacen noticed that Katie was quietly crying so that it wouldn't be heard over the music.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she said, wiping away the last of her tears. "It's just that whenever my dad and I would hear this song, we would dance to it, no matter where we are."  
  
"Would you like to leave?" Jacen asked, hoping not to hurt her feelings.  
  
"No," she said, laying her head against his shoulder. "This is just perfect." And they danced the rest of the night away.  
  
*  
  
When Jacen checked the clock on one wall, it said 12:45.  
  
"It's time to go," Jacen whispered, smiling.  
  
"That's fine by me," Katie replied sleepily, weaving on her feet.  
  
Jacen lead her out of the building and into the cool, night air. "But not directly back." He pulled out a blindfold and put it over her eyes. "Can you see anything?"  
  
"That depends."  
  
"What do you mean, 'That depends'?"  
  
"Well, I can't see with my eyes, but I can see through yours."   
  
Immediately, Jacen shut down his Force senses.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?!"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Oh, fine. But you better not try to run me into anything, because it won't work," Katie said stubbornly.  
  
Jacen smiled. Katie was already made a Jedi Knight earlier that day. And one of the strongest ones. She had built a new lightsaber as part of her training and because she felt that Kates lightsaber shouldn't be used.  
  
He led her around for a while, but finally ended up at his X-wing's storage building. He never, if rarely, flew his X-wing, but he always made sure that it was in tip-top shape. Right beside it was another X-wing.  
  
Jacen pulled off the blindfold on Katie and she gasped. "Jacen! What's this?!"  
  
"It's your new X-wing."  
  
"My X-wing?!"  
  
"Yes. Your X-wing. Every Jedi Knight has a X-wing. But you got a newer version," Jacen said, explaining it. "Ours doesn't need an astromech 'droid. They're basically built into the X-wing."  
  
Katie walked around the X-wing, listening to every word Jacen said. Suddenly, the dream she had came to her mind. But she immediately put it out of her mind. She ran back to Jacen and gave him a big hug. "Thank you!" she said, smiling widely.  
  
But suddenly, before Jacen could reply, there seemed to be a large rumble of thunder. Katie's stone glowed a bright red and she gasped.  
  
Jacen felt Katie's terror.  
  
"Oh-no!"  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
But before she could reply, the walls shook hard and Jacen knew what was happening.  
  
"Smugglers! They're always try to steal a X-wing!" The walls shook harder and dust fell from the ceiling. "Get to your X-wing and set a course for. . . for. . . Tatooine! We need to led them away from here!" Jacen shouted over the noise, saying the first planet that came to his mind.  
  
Suddenly, the walls caved in with a tremendous crash. Dust and smoke obscured their view of each other.  
  
"Jacen! Where are you?!" Katie yelled, her dream coming back to her.  
  
"Don't worry about me, just get to your X-wing!"  
  
"I'm not leaving with out you!"  
  
"GET TO YOUR X-WING NOW," Jacen yelled back, using the Force to carry out his command.  
  
Katie ran to her X-wing and, using the Force, leapt to the top of it and slid down into the pilot seat. Letting the Force guide her hands, she started the new star fighter and blasted her way out into open air. Once out in black space, she checked her rear scopes and saw one X-wing and about ten other fighters following.  
  
"Jump to hyperspace, Katie!" Jacen's voice cracked over the intercom.  
  
Katie reached for the hyperspace levers and pulled them back, seeing the stars in the distance become streaks as she went into faster-than-light travel.  
  



	3. Parts 8-11

Chapter 8  
  
"Do you know who they are?" Katie asked over the hyperspace com link.  
  
"I heard that these smugglers killed and robbed thousands of residents on Coruscant." Jacen replied back. "The police have been trying to arrest or get rid of them. It looks like we'll be the ones to do it."  
  
"Is that why you choosed Tatooine? Because there isn't as much traffic or people living there?"  
  
"Yeah. And I have a way to contact my uncle if we have to land or have some damages."  
  
"Oh. Hold on! I have to come out of hyperspace!"  
  
"Get ready for some hot flying, Katie!"  
  
"You too, Jacen!" Katie reentered normal space with Jacen and the other fighters on her tail. Almost immediately, green and red streaks of the smugglers laser cannons past her and disappeared into space. She locked her S-foils into attack position and turned her X-wing around to face the other fighters.  
  
She immediately had to dive to avoid a collision with one of the enemy fighter's. The fighter got on her tail and let loose a barrage of laser. Katie dived again and then straight up, going so fast that she looked like a blur to the other fighter. She got on to his tail then tightened her thumb on her laser cannon button, shattering the fighter.  
  
She went back to the rest of the fight and picked off four more fighters with some difficulty. Then she got another fighter tailing her that she couldn't shake.  
  
"Hold on, Katie!" Jacen's voice cracked over the intercom. Katie dodge the laser fire with the help of the Force. Suddenly, the fighter exploded into tiny bits as Jacen came flying by.  
  
"Thanks Jacen."  
  
"No problem. I think that's all."  
  
"How many did you get?"  
  
"About four."  
  
"I think I got five."  
  
"Wait a minute. If you got five and I got four, then that means there still one-" Jacen's transmission suddenly ended.  
  
"Jacen?" Katie looked out of the canopy in time to see an X-wing fall to the atmosphere of Tatooine.  
  
"JACEN!"  
  
Katie swung her X-wing around to meet the fighter that had just shot down Jacen. She immediately let loose a storm of laser fire, hitting the other fighter. Then she pointed her fighter toward the desert planet and descended, hoping to find any trace of Jacen.  
  
*  
  
Katie didn't have to search long when she spotted a lone X-wing sticking out of the sand. "Jacen! Answer me!" Katie cried out into her com link. But there was no response. She reached out through the Force and found his life presence, but very weak.  
  
She immediately set down her X-wing right beside Jacen's and jumped over the side and tripped over her long dress and fell into the hot sand but her skin protected her from it.  
  
She got up and concentrated on her clothes. The greenish-blue skirt turned to a creamy color and wrapped itself around her legs while the top part turned white and the black straps of her dress turned thin and moved to become part of the shirt. Her high heels turned black and hard as they turned into boots and all of her hair fell into her eyes. Her own lightsaber appeared on her belt right beside her right hand where she could easily reach it. Finally, a silver cape seemed to grow out of her shoulders, completely covering her body from the neck down, and a silver hood covered her head and eyes and Katie didn't feel the Tatooine desert heat through the thin material.  
  
Katie ran toward Jacen's X-wing as fast as she can. As soon as she reached it, she pried the canopy open and found an unconscious Jacen slumped against the front of the cockpit with a big gash on his forehead.  
  
"Jacen!" Katie cried again but got no response. She pulled Jacen out onto the ground and took off her silver cloak and covered him with it because Jacen probably never been on such a hot planet.  
  
*But where will I take him*, she wondered. Then she remembered a place where she and her father had lived when she was little.  
  
Suddenly the wind picked up and the sand started to swirl. *Oh great,* she thought, *just what I need. A sand storm.*  
  
Katie lifted Jacen to her shoulders and in a flash of red, she turned into a large desert tiger. She carried Jacen miles and miles toward her old home in the sand storm.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
About three hours later, Katie arrived, with Jacen on her back, to a Tatooine house where she spent five years of her life. It looked like the same home that was in the back ground of holopictures she remembered seeing on her father's ship.  
  
She quickly changed back into human and opened the door before the sand and the wind could do them any more harm. As soon as they were inside, Katie got a more secure hold on Jacen and took him to one of the bedrooms. There, she took the silver cloak from him and reattached it around her neck, laid him on the bed, and covered him with a silver blanket that was made out of the same material as her cloak.  
  
Katie noticed that the cut on Jacen's forehead started to bleed again and ran to get something to stop it.  
  
When she came back, Jacen was a woke and trying to get up. Katie immediately pushed him back down.  
  
"Ow! That hurts!" Jacen shouted.  
  
"That's why you should stay down!" Katie shouted back. Katie took out the piece of cloth and carefully put it over the gash and wrapped Jacen's head so it would stay in place.  
  
"What happened?" Jacen asked painfully.  
  
"You got shot down by the last fighter," Katie explained, putting her fingers over the gash and used the Force to take away some of Jacen's pain. He relaxed a little while Katie went on explaining.  
  
"I found you unconscious in your X-wing half buried in the sand and I brought you to the house I used to live in." They both heard the wind out side die down as the sand storm was near it's end. She got up and put the cloak around her shoulders and started for the door.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Jacen asked, putting his left hand on the table beside him to get up but immediately cried out in pain and fell back.  
  
Katie rushed over to him. "You need to stay down," Katie told him. "And it seems that you also sprained your wrist when you crashed. I need to go into Mos Eisley and pick up some supplies." She took out one comlink and laid it on the table beside him. "If you need me, just call over the comlink. And try to get some rest while I'm gone. And don't try to use your left wrist." Katie said, pulling the hood of her cloak over her head and flashed Jacen a smile and left the room.  
  
Katie picked up a bag and left the house, seeing that the storm had completely died down. *Perfect,* she thought, *the right kind of weather for flying.*  
  
Katie spread her arms and the cloak attached itself to her and turned into golden feathers of a desert eagle. She grew smaller and her bones grew hollow and light weight. A few minutes later, she was in the air, riding the thermals from the desert. She spotted Mos Eisley and headed for it.  
  
*  
  
Two hours later, Katie landed near the out skirts of Mos Eisley with a few aliens looking at her, but turned away when they saw it was only a desert bird.  
  
Katie decided that a quick change would be best. There was a flash of red and a mysterious form in a silver cloak walked into Mos Eisley.  
  
She walked from stand to stand, occasionally buying some food or something for Jacen's injuries. She smiled and started for the edge of the town.  
  
She was almost out of town when a few space pirates stepped in front of her, cutting off her exit.  
  
"Where are you going?" the one in the middle asked.  
  
"Out," Katie replied, still going at the same pace.  
  
"I don't think so," he said, pulling a blaster and pointed it at her chest. "Now. Let's see what's in the bag."  
  
"Why do you want to see what I have?" Katie asked, pulling the hood of her cloak off, revealing her long gold-streak brown hair and her glittery face.  
  
"Now, now. We don't want to hurt that pretty face of yours. Now, hand over the bag."  
  
Katie immediately broke to the left of the group, dropped the bag and her cloak, and brought up her lightsaber just as one of the pirates shot his blaster and deflected the bolt with the indigo blade.  
  
"She's a Jedi!" one of the pirates exclaimed.  
  
Katie walked over to her cloak, wrapped it around her shoulders and brought up the hood, and in a flash of red, a desert tiger was running away from Mos Eisley with a bag in it's mouth.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Half way back, Katie stopped out of sheer exhaustion and morphed back to her human form and welcome the coolness of her cloak. Suddenly, her comlink beeped, startling her. Pulling it out of her pocket, she turned it on.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Katie? Is that you? Where are you?" Jacen's voice came back.  
  
"I'm about an hour away from the house. Why?"  
  
"Why?! You had me worried sick! I've been trying to reach you for the past hour! What happened?!"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just got jumped by a bunch of pirates."  
  
"JUMPED!" Jacen practically screamed. "I want you back here right now!"  
  
"All right. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Katie clicked off her comlink, put it back into her pocket, and flashed-morphed into the desert bird and made her way back to Jacen with her bag in her talons.  
  
*  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Katie walked into the house, taking off her cloak and hung it on the peg just inside of the door. She set down her bag in the kitchen, grabbed something from the bag, and walked into the room that Jacen was in.  
  
"I was wondering where you were," Jacen said, flashing Katie a smile.  
  
"Very funny," Katie replied, walking over to him and sat down into the chair beside the bed. "Now let me see your sprained wrist."  
  
Jacen showed her the wrist and she took out a wrap and wrapped it. But something else was wrong. She put the back of her hand against Jacen's forehead but immediately pulled it back because she almost got burned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jacen asked.  
  
"Your burning with a fever," Katie said. She quickly left the room and came back with a bowl filled with cold water and wash cloth in hand. She dipped the wash cloth into the bowl and put it on Jacen's forehead, being careful to avoid the gash.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Would you like some fruit or soup?" Katie asked as she moved toward the door.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Katie left the room and fifteen minutes later, she appeared with a bowl of soup, a bowl of different kinds of fruit and a cup of tea on a tray. Katie set the tray on the table next to him and said, "I'll be in the main room if you need me," and flashed him a smile.  
  
"Oh, Katie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She left him so he could eat and get some rest and grabbed a piece of fruit on the way to the main room. Katie sat there for hours, chewing thoughtfully on the fruit and eventually fell asleep stretched out on a couch.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
A couple days later, Jacen awoke from a Jedi healing trance to find that his wrist had fully healed and the gash on his forehead completely gone. He crept out of his bed and out of the room. He walked toward the middle of the house and suddenly saw Katie asleep. The weird thing was that she was four feet above the couch in the main room.  
  
She wore a two-piece, greenish-blue nightgown with a lacy cloth over it. Her gold-brown hair hung in space as she stayed in the same spot.  
  
Suddenly, Katie felt Jacen's presence.  
  
She let out a slight gasp and fell onto the couch with a soft thud, and in a flash of red, was wearing her Jedi outfit, her glittery skin and stone disappearing along with some of the gold in her hair. She quickly got up with a slight embarrassed look on her face.  
  
"When did you get up?" she asked, looking at Jacen.  
  
"A few minutes ago. Where did you get your clothes?" he asked Katie.  
  
"These are the same clothes I was wearing when you took me out."  
  
"They are?"  
  
"Yes." And to show him, her clothes suddenly changed into the dress she wore a couple days earlier, then turned back into the Jedi outfit.  
  
"Oh. And where's your stone?"  
  
"This is one of my morphs. The stone, glitter in my skin, and most of the gold in my hair disappear with my lightsaber if I wish."  
  
"Where is your lightsaber?"  
  
'"Right here," she said, patting her right hip. "It's morphed into my outfit. And your is right here." She hand Jacen his lightsaber and he hooked it on his belt.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Oh. I also got something for you," she said, walking over to a table. She pulled a silver cloak off the table that looked like hers and handed it to Jacen.  
  
He looked at it and finally put it around his shoulders and ended just above the floor. "Thanks."  
  
"Come on. Let's go test it!" she said pulling Jacen to a door that leads outside. She grabbed her cloak from the peg, snapped it around her neck and went outside with Jacen at her heals.  
  
Jacen expected searing heat but instead felt comfortable in the bright sunlight but still had to shield his eyes before he was able to pull up the hood.  
  
"You use to live here?" Jacen asked Katie from under his hood.  
  
"For the first nine years of my life," she replied. "Let me see your right hand."  
  
"Why?" Jacen asked, holding out his right hand.  
  
Katie took it and pressed it against a pad right beside the door. He felt a quick surge in the Force that made him dizzy. When the dizziness cleared, he saw a slightly weird imprint on the pad.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Now you can open the lock. All you have to do is put your hand on the pad, and then use the Force to unlock it."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Now. Which way is that place you were talking about?" Katie asked, scanning the horizon.  
  
"That way," Jacen pointed, "Out in the Western Dune Sea."  
  
"Well. Let's get going."  
  
"Right now?!"  
  
"Well. Hold on." Katie disappeared and reappeared, carrying two silver bags.  
  
"What are these?" Jacen asked when she handed both of them to him.  
  
"These are just supplies we might need if we get separated. But I need you to hold on to mine."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Because I'm running and you're riding.  
  
"Oh." Then Jacen looked at Katie and let out a yelp when he saw a very large orange tiger standing right beside him. "I wish you would have warned me."  
  
Well, climb on.  
  
"On you?"  
  
Yeah. I'm the fastest thing here.  
  
"All right." He careful got on the tiger's back, making sure that he has a good hold in the bags.  
  
Ready, Jacen?  
  
"If you are, Kat."  
  
Kat?  
  
"Yeah. That's basically the only morph I've seen you-"  
  
Suddenly, Katie took off running with Jacen holding on for dear life. Jacen could have sworn that the tiger was smiling.  
  
*  
  
They went deeper into the desert, and about an hour later, Katie suddenly stopped, sending Jacen into the sand.  
  
"Would you PLEASE warn me if you're going to do that?!" he said, getting up.  
  
Would you please be quiet? she hissed back. There was a flash of red and Katie was in the human morph with out the stone, the glitter, and less gold in her hair, wearing her silver cloak.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Someone's coming. I could hear the ship with the tiger's ears, but not now," she said, looking around. "I also feel dark ripples in the For-"  
  
Suddenly, the world around them explode in a flash of light.  
  
  



	4. Parts 12-14

Chapter 12  
  
Katie's consciences worked it's way back and she woke thinking, *where am I?* then, *who am I?*  
  
She quickly sat up and then wished she hadn't when her head began to pound. Katie put her hand against her head as if to try to stop the pounding, and tried to think back but only found a gray mist covering half of her mind.  
  
She put her hand back down and saw it covered with a strange tattoo. Katie looked out of an open window near her to see a sun climb into the air over a city that seems more plant than stone.  
  
"I see that you're a wake," a female voice said, coming from behind her. Katie spun around to see a sixteen-year old woman with dark brown hair wearing a flame dress walked in with a set of the same colored clothes folded in her arms.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the palace of Theed on Naboo."  
  
"On Naboo?"  
  
"Yeah. I found you a couple days back near the woods and the queen would like you to be one of her handmaidens. My name is Adi Amandi." Adi held out her hand and Katie shook it. "What's yours?"  
  
"I. . . I don't remember," she said, searching her mind for clues. "The only thing I seemed to remember is the color yellow."  
  
"Don't worry. Your memory will come back in time. But Queen Jade said that she would like to meet you when you woke up and you need to get dressed," Adi said and handed Katie the clothes in her arms.  
  
Adi left the room and when she came back, Katie was wearing the same outfit as the rest of the handmaidens and her hair put into a braid with one braid still hanging down. Adi motion to Katie to pull her hood up and did the same, leading Katie out of the room into a long hall.  
  
After a while, they arrived at the throne room that had four other handmaidens surrounding the queen who wore a long red dress, her hair braided with a fancy headdress on top of her head, and white face paint with the top and the middle of her bottom lip red.  
  
"My Queen, I would like you to meet Katherine," Adi said, making up a name for Katie.  
  
Katie moved forward and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said. She looked into the queen's eyes and saw something not quite right. "But. . . you're not the Queen."  
  
All around her the other handmaidens gasped but she ignored them. Katie walked around the circle of handmaidens, looking at each of their eyes. She finally stopped in front of a handmaiden farthest from the throne and bowed slightly. "I will do my best to protect you, Queen Jade."  
  
"Very good, Katherine," the queen said, standing up. "The only people that knew about my switch is me and Erica," she said, waving her hand to the fake queen. "In my disguise, my name is Jessie. The other handmaiden's names are Sabè, Amy, Sara," the queen said and the others stood up as their name was called, "and you already met Adi."  
  
Queen Jade turned toward Adi. "Adi, would you please take Katherine and show her the city?"  
  
"Yes, Your Highness." Adi turned to a hall with Katie behind her. She lead her down the hall and finally stopped in front of a door with six maroon cloaks hanging beside it. Adi gave one to Katie and took one for herself. "I also need to run some errands for the cooks in the kitchens. What do you usually eat?"  
  
"I don't know. The only thing I'm hungry for is fruit," Katie said as they walked out into the Naboo sunlight.  
  
*  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Thud!  
  
Jacen quickly stood up in the brightly lit room. *Why does that always happen to me?* he thought.  
  
Jacen looked out a window and saw a market place filled with people wearing different colored outfits and stalls filled with flowers, fruit, bread, and jewelry.  
  
He looked himself over and saw that he wasn't injured, though his hair was messed up and he was wearing the Jedi outfit he changed into on Tatooine. Then he noticed that his lightsaber was missing. He quickly looked around and found the silver cloak he was wearing. *The one Katie made me*, he thought sadly. Felling a sense of urgency, Jacen picked it up to put on when a loud clank sounded. He looked down at the floor and saw his lightsaber.  
  
He snapped his cloak around his neck, picked up his lightsaber and hooked on his belt under his cloak where no one else could see, and headed out of the room and nearly ran into a little five year old boy.  
  
"Mommy! He's awa-ake!" the little kid yelled in a sing-song voice.  
  
Three seconds later, a thirty year old woman walked into the hallway, wiping her hands off with her apron. "Josh!" she scolded. "You don't need to be so rude!"  
  
"Don't worry," Jacen said, smiling at the little boy. "My little brother is the same way. My name's Jacen."  
  
"I'm Sophie," the woman said, shaking Jacen's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you. "Jacen thought for a moment, then remembered what he was going to do. "Where did you find me?"  
  
"My husband said he found you inside just the forest. He didn't see any one else."  
  
"Oh man!" Jacen looked around then back at Sophie. "I'm sorry to run out on you, but I need to find someone who might be in danger," he said, running down the stairs.  
  
"Come back any time!" Sophie yelled after him.  
  
Jacen bursted out into the street, nearly running into two of the queen's handmaidens in the process.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Jacen quickly apologized.  
  
"It's all right," said one of them, then moved off in to the market place.  
  
Jacen almost turned back to her, thinking that he heard Kat's voice and Force presence, but dismissed it both as an illusion.  
  
*  
  
Adi looked over at Katie and saw her put up her hand to her head as if she had a headache.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" Katie looked at Adi. "Oh. Nothing."  
  
Adi got an idea for Katie's name. "Do mind if the others and I call you Kat?"  
  
"Kat? Sure. I don't mind," Kat said.  
  
Adi and Kat walked through the market place, buying different foods for the cooks, and showing Kat the city.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
One day, about three days after Adi gave Katie her Kat name, Kat and Sabè went out into the market to get more food for the cooks.  
  
Jacen had suspected that Kat lost her memory and was one of the handmaidens and he would stealthily watched them under the hood of his cloak.  
  
The only problem was to figure out how to bring back her memory.  
  
Every once in a while, Kat would looked up and toward Jacen, but was never able to see him.  
  
"So, you have no idea who you are or where you came from?" Sabè asked Kat while they were picking fruit.  
  
"No," Kat said. "I don't have a. . . Ahh!"  
  
Sabè looked at Kat and saw that she was on the ground and seemed in pain.  
  
"Kat! What's wrong?!"  
  
But before Kat could answer, there was a huge explosion near by. Kat got up and ran toward the source with Sabè right behind her.  
  
They arrived at a house with fire coming out of the windows.  
  
"Josh!" a woman screamed.  
  
Kat looked at the house than went to the woman. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's on the second floor," the woman cried.  
  
Kat ran into the house and up the stairs. There was a crash behind her as a part of the ceiling fell.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Kat looked to her right and saw a little boy sitting in the corner farthest from the fire and walked over to him.  
  
"It's going to be all right," Kat said, taking off her cloak and wrapped it around the boy to protect him from the fire. Kat picked him up and looked for a way out and saw an open window.  
  
Kat ran toward the window and jumped out, landing safely away from the house with the boy still in her arms. A crowd came over to where they are and Kat handed the mother her son.  
  
*Only a Force user would be able to make that jump*, Jacen thought as he made his way through the crowd toward Kat.  
  
As soon as he got to Kat, Jacen pulled her out of the crowd.  
  
"Let go of me! I need to get back to the palace!"  
  
"You have no idea who you are or where you came from, right?"  
  
"Yeah. But. . ."  
  
"I know who you are."  
  
"If that's right, then who am I?"  
  
"You're a Jedi Knight."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are," Jacen said, grabbing Kat by her shoulders. "You're Katie Zecli, the only Jedi Knight from Antooanna that's still alive!"  
  
"Prove one thing to show that I'm Katie!"  
  
Jacen grabbed her left hand that had her ring. "This ring. The red stone is you, the purple is your father, and the light blue is your mother. You also wear a red stone on a chain that belonged to your great, great grandmother, Kates Zecli.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And," Jacen said, looking into Kat's eyes, "I love you." Jacen kissed Kat passionately on the lips when suddenly she fell to the ground and cried out in pain.  
  
There was a flash of red and suddenly, the flame dress she was wearing turned the white of the Jedi outfit before the silver cloak covered her back and head.  
  
Jacen knelt down beside Kat, felling her Force power grow stronger.  
  
Weakly, her glittery hand felt for the ground as she tried to get up. Jacen put his hand under Kat's and helped her get up. As soon as they were both standing, Kat looked up at Jacen. He saw her fire stone glow a bright red and her gold streaked hair fell in her face.  
  
"Jacen?"  
  
"It's all right, my love. It's all right."  
  
Kat started to cry and once again, they both kissed each other with a long kiss.  
  
Sabè quietly came to them and attracted Kat's attention. "Sabè, do you think that I might be able to see the queen?"  
  
"I will take you to her."  
  
*  
  
Sabè led the two silver figures through the halls and into the throne room where Queen Jade sat, surrounded by her handmaidens.  
  
"You may be seated, Sabè," Queen Jade said, then looked toward Kat and Jacen. "And who might you be?"  
  
Kat took a step forward with Jacen holding onto her elbow for support. "This is Jedi Knight Jacen Solo, and I'm Jedi Knight Katie Zecli, Your Highness. But you know me as Katherine," she said, pulling the hood of her silver cloak off.  
  
"Ah. Katherine. So I see that you found your memories."  
  
"Yes. With a little help from my friend here," Kat said, throwing Jacen a smile. "But right now, we need to contact some one on Coruscant."  
  
"Of course. Sara! Would you please show these two to a room?" the queen asked one of the handmaidens then turn her attention back to the two Jedi. "From there you two could contact Coruscant and get some rest."  
  
"We thank you, Queen Jade," Kat said, bowing. Jacen bowed, too, then helped Kat follow the handmaiden down a separate hall.  
  
"Both of you will be staying in this room," Sara said, opening the door in front of them. "If you need something, just call." And with that, Sara left the two Jedi Knights.  
  
Jacen helped Kat into the room and went for the communications console, sat down in the chair, and punched in the coordinates for Coruscant with Kat looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure you want to face my parents?"  
  
"It's better to face them together than alone, Jacen," she said. "And besides, I don't have anything else to occupy my time."  
  
Within moments, the face of an outraged Han Solo appeared on the view screen. "Where in blazes have you been?!"  
  
"It's sort of a long story, Dad," Jacen answered. "We're on Naboo."  
  
"Naboo?! How did you need up on Naboo?!"  
  
"Like I said, it's a long story." Jacen looked back at Kat.  
  
"Our X-wings are half-buried in sand on Tatooine, and we need to be picked up on Naboo," Kat said, smiling.  
  
"All right. I'll probably be there by tomorrow. Are you two at least safe?"  
  
"Yes," Kat replied before Jacen could. "For the moment. I know the queen."  
  
"Okay. I'll be there to pick you two up in a couple of days." With that, the com console screen turned black as Han ended communications.  
  
"Well," Kat said, "look at it this way. At least we won't be killed by your father."  
  
Jacen smiled at that. Suddenly, there was a quiet knock at the door and Jacen reached for his lightsaber.  
  
"You won't be needing it," Kat said, walking to the door.  
  
"I feel better with it close by."  
  
Kat smiled and shook her head as she opened the door. Outside stood a handmaiden, dressed in the flame dress.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"Sure, Jessie," Kat said. "You know Jacen."  
  
"I heard that he was the grandson of one of our queens."  
  
Jacen was surprised and sent Kat a questioning look.  
  
"Well, which queen?"  
  
"I think it was Queen Amidala," she said, looking at Jacen. "She married a young Jedi and had twins."  
  
"My mother and uncle are twins," said Jacen. "And they both are Jedi."  
  
"Ah. And does one of them have the last name of Skywalker?"  
  
"Why, yes. It's my Uncle Luke." Jacen looked closer at the handmaiden. "And you're not really a handmaiden, are you?"  
  
"Very bright young man, isn't he, Kat."  
  
"Took you a while, Jacen," Kat said mischiefly. "This is actually Queen Jade."  
  
"How did you two know each other?"  
  
"When I was ten, my father and I moved here to a mountain village. Jade and I became friends, while I worked in the palace, before I got my memory back. I bet I still have a few old friends here on Naboo."  
  
*You won't be able to save him, Zecli.*  
  
Kat nearly collapsed onto the floor but Jacen was right beside her, helping her.  
  
*You won't reach him in time.*  
  
"What's wrong?" Jacen asked, his voice thick with concern.  
  
"T-there's a S-sith near."  
  
"But, they've disappeared when Darth Vader died," Jacen protested.  
  
"There has always been one apprentice and one master," Kat said with worry. "No more, no less. But I think this one is looking for an apprentice."  
  
"You mean me?!" Jacen asked.  
  
"Or me. The Sith sent the message to me. I'm stronger but less experienced in the Force. And more likely to turn." Kat turned to Jade. "You need to stay as Jessie for the next couple of days or at least until Jacen and I leave Naboo. And always have a guard around you."  
  
Chapter 14  
  
During that night, Kat and Jacen couldn't sleep in fear that the Sith would capture the other.  
  
Jacen had insisted to Kat to take the bed in the room while he slept on a couch. Kat finally gave in but still was unable to sleep, dispite her efforts.  
  
Early in the morning, while most of Theed was still asleep, Kat and Jacen left the palace to go to the mountains. They figured that if the Sith would follow them, it would be better to confront him in a less populated place.  
  
Kat ran the mountain trail in one of her tiger morphs while Jacen rode. They finally came to the edge of a forest, too dense for a tiger.  
  
Stopping. Kat came to a sudden halt but with Jacen still on.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jacen got off and Kat flashed-morphed into her Antooannaian form. She pulled the hood of her cloak down and looked around. Birds sang in the morning air as they flew from branch to branch. They started into the forest, not knowing what to expect.  
  
Finally, after about an hour of walking, they came to the other side of the forest. Less than ten meters away was the end of a cliff. Jacen walked over and looked down to see the bottom tens of thousands of meters below him, with a little thin blue line of a river disappearing into the forest below.  
  
"So what time do you think my dad will be here?" Jacen asked turning back to Kat. But he saw her on the ground, slumped against a tree trunk. There was a figure in black standing between Jacen and Kat.  
  
Jacen saw an icy blue stone on his forehead, right below his silver striped black hair. His skin glittered in the sunlight as he moved closer to him.  
  
"I don't know," he said. "But I'm sure that he'll be real depressed when he finds out that you fell of a cliff." He drew a lightsaber out from beneath his black cloak and lit the glowing red blade. The handle was long enough to be two lightsabers.  
  
Jacen immediately drew his and ignited the blue blade, prepared to do battle. "Who are you and what do you want?" Jacen asked.  
  
"I'm Drake Sucli," he said as if it was the most known fact in the universe. "And all I want is Zecli over there."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"To be my apprentice," Drake said, smiling. "And my wife."  
  
"You won't be able to take her!"  
  
Jacen lunged toward Drake, his lightsaber touching Drake's. They fought on till they where almost at the edge.  
  
The clash of the lightsabers woke Kat up. She was alarmed to see Drake and Jacen fighting. Immediately, Kat got up and went toward the fight, grabbing for her lightsaber.  
  
Drake, noting the movement of Kat, immediately went into action. He went from defensive to offensive, overpowering Jacen. Drake and Jacen got to close to the edge and Drake pushed him over.  
  
But Jacen grabbed on to Drake, pulling him over the edge.  
  
"JACEN!" Kat cried out running toward the edge. In her line of vision, a black hovercraft came by, picking up Drake. But Jacen was still falling toward the forest below.  
  
Kat jumped off the cliff after Jacen. Suddenly, there was a pain in her back, and gold wings grew from her shoulder blades. Her silver cloak came loose and was caught by the wind, throwing it into the air. Kat realized what had happened and narrowed her wings for greater speed, not caring about what might happen to the cloak.  
  
In less than fifteen seconds, Kat reached Jacen, grabbed onto his shirt collar, and opened her eight meter wing span. The wind caught them and Kat's wings strained against gravity, but slowed them down enough.  
  
Kat aimed for the river, for they were still going too fast to land on the ground.  
  
By then, Jacen was unconscious. They plunged into the river and Kat dragged Jacen onto the shoreline, leaving gold feathers on the ground and in the water. She finally collapsed beside Jacen, one wing covering him and the other laying on the ground.  
  
  



	5. Parts 15-17

Chapter 15  
  
Jacen woke with a start, remembering the last thing he saw was the ground rushing up to meet him. He quickly looked around, feeling the solid ground beneath his back. As his hands searched the ground, it came across a feather.  
  
Jacen picked it up, looked at the gold shine it gave off, then wondered which one of Kat's morphs did it come from. He sat up, looking around the forest that surrounded him. He saw his silver cloak hang from a branch and got up to get to it. Then he saw a glint of gold a hundred meters in the forest in the distance.  
  
Jacen silently went from tree to tree, watching whatever it was that gave off the shine. When he was less than thirty meters away, a quiet voice floated toward him.  
  
"It's all right, Jacen," Kat's said. "I'll come to you." Kat came from behind a tree with her gold wings hanging down her back, the tips slightly dragging along the grass.  
  
"Is that one of your. . ."  
  
"Morphs?" Kat finished for Jacen. "No. This is my true form." She looked back at her wings, then to Jacen, tears in her eyes. "The first morph that I learned was to hide them."  
  
"What's wrong?" Jacen asked, suddenly feeling a pain in his back.  
  
"The longer I stay in one morph, the harder it is to get to my other form. And more painful. If I had stayed in my Antooannaian morph for a few more weeks, I'd been unable to go to my true form."  
  
A streak of blood suddenly started across the grass where Kat was standing. She reached out to the tree beside her to hold on to. Jacen ran to her to help her back to the spot where he woke up. He glanced at her back, seeing Kat's white shirt streaked red from blood.  
  
Within a few minutes, they reached the river where Jacen told Kat to sit down at the river bank. Jacen waded into the river, tore a stripe of cloth from his shirt, soaked it in the cold river, and made his way back to Kat. He sat at her back and took the cloth, wiping away the blood from her back. Then he tore two more stripes from his shirt and wrapped them around the place where the wings was connected to her back.  
  
"There," Jacen said after fifteen minutes. "That should stop the bleeding."  
  
"Thank you." She got up and stretched her wings to their full eight meter span, the gold in them shined brightly in the sun. Her wings suddenly dropped and she became more alert.  
  
Jacen was about to use his Force sense when Kat stopped him.  
  
"No! Don't use the Force!" Kat quickly looked around and headed for the trees, motioning to Jacen to follow.  
  
"What is it?" Jacen asked as soon as they under the leaves.  
  
"It's that Sith," she said. "He's looking for us. But if you use the Force, he'll for sure find us." Kat led Jacen farther into the forest.  
  
By the time they stopped, Jacen could hear a soft humming noise coming closer.  
  
Kat pulled Jacen closer to her, their bodies touching. She wrapped her wings around them both so that their white Jedi outfits did not show. Then she brought one wing up over their heads, bring their faces closer together.  
  
"But what about the gold?" Jacen whispered, looking down to Kat.  
  
She just smiled and her fire stone glowed red as her wings went from gold to a mixture of greens.  
  
"But wouldn't he detect that?" Jacen whispered.  
  
"No. My morphing powers are not fully connected to the Force." Suddenly, a small black hover craft flew into view, stopping almost above them.  
  
Jacen and Kat held each other tighter as the craft came closer, then the craft flew on. Jacen breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at Kat.  
  
Kat's eyes were closed in concentration, her red stone glowing slight. *She looks so peaceful*, Jacen thought. Kat opened her eyes, looked into Jacen's and smiled.  
  
"He's gone," Kat said as she brought down her wings and took a step back.  
  
"Can you morph?" Jacen asked, looking around.  
  
"No," she said as she stretched her wings once more. This time, they flashed with a metallic green instead of gold. "Not until my wings fully heal." Kat wrapped her wings around her shoulders so they wouldn't snag on a stray branch. "And the only thing I'm able to do with my morphing powers is to change the feather color or small things."  
  
Together, they started back to the river. As they got closer, Jacen noticed that Kat's wings grew a lighter green to match the grass instead of the leaves.  
  
"There's something wrong," Kat suddenly said as they neared the river.  
  
"With what?"  
  
But before she answered, the river came into view. The whole river was frozen into a thick layer of ice.  
  
"It was that Sith," Kat said as she stepped up to the ice. "Did he say who he was?"  
  
"Yeah. He said he was Drake Sucli."  
  
"Sucli. An Antooannaian name," Kat said softly. She looked around as if to get a better clue of who he was. "What did he look like?"  
  
Jacen thought back to the beginning of the fight with him. "Drake was almost like you, but his hair was black and silver. He also had a stone on his forehead like you."  
  
"What kind of stone?"  
  
"It looked like a really light blue."  
  
"Light blue." Kat thought to her self for a moment to figure out the facts. Her red stone glowed brightly as she discovered the connection. "His stone is light blue. Or in other words, an icy blue. Right?"  
  
"Yeah?"   
"That means his stone is an ice stone. So that means he was the one to freeze the river," she said. She got up and walked over to where Jacen's cloak was hanging. Making sure that it was dry, she tossed it to Jacen. "Drake's really close by. We need to get going if we want to get back in time."  
  
Kat and Jacen turned toward the forest and something flashed in the sunlight, attracting their attention. Jacen snapped his cloak around his neck and started into the forest. Kat jumped into the trees, using her wings to balance herself as she jumped from branch to branch.  
  
After a few minutes, they reached a tree with something silver hanging from it. Kat jumped higher into the tree and found what she was looking for, hanging from a branch.  
  
"What is it?" Jacen called up.  
  
"It's my cloak," Kat said as she landed in front of Jacen with it in her hand. Once again, she brought her wings around her shoulders and they turned their natural gold color. Kat took her cloak and snapped it around her neck, hiding her wings completely.  
  
Kat and Jacen started toward the direction of Theed, both hoping that they will not run into Drake again.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
By the time Jacen and Kat got back, it was dark and Jacen's father was already waiting for them at the palace. They had also gone through what had felt the longest rain storm they had ever seen.  
  
They walked into the throne room soaking wet and tired. They attracted the attention of the three beings in the room at the time, the Queen, dressed as Jessie, Han Solo, and Luke Skywalker.  
  
"Where have you two been?!" Han asked as soon as he saw them. Jade and Luke was more quiet, realizing something more wrong.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Kat?" Jade asked.  
  
"No," Kat said quietly. "My back hurts a little. That's all."  
  
But Luke wasn't convinced as easily. "I think we need to get back to Coruscant."  
  
"I think we need to, too," Han said in response to Luke. He turned to Jade and thanked her for waiting with them. Five minutes later, the *Millennium Falcon* made it's way out of Naboo and into hyperspace.  
  
"What is actually wrong?" Luke asked from his seat in the lounge.  
  
Across from him, Jacen sat, wearing his Jedi outfit, and Kat, standing straight and still wear her cloak, looked at each other. "We were attacked," Jacen said after a moment of silence.  
  
"Attacked?! By who?"  
  
"A Sith named Drake," Kat said. "He was after me."  
  
"He wanted to make Katie his apprentice," Jacen said, using Kat's real name. "He was also an Antooannaian. We fought for a few minutes, then we fell off a cliff."  
  
"But what. . ."  
  
"Happened?" Kat said, finishing Luke's question. "I jumped down after them. Drake got saved by a hover craft while I saved Jacen."  
  
"Did you morph into a bird of some kind?"  
  
"No. I found my true form."  
  
"Your true form?"  
  
Kat looked at Jacen and he nodded. She took a step back from the table and reached up and undid the clasped of her cloak. The silver cloth slid down her shoulders to the floor and she stretched her wings so that they hang from her shoulders, slightly opened.  
  
At that moment, Han decided to come in. "Did any of you. . . Whoa!" said Han, having an amazed look on his face as he nearly ran into Kat's wings.  
  
Kat turned around to face Han, bringing her wings closer to her body so she wouldn't hit him. As she did so, one of the bandages on her wing came loose and fell to the floor, letting some blood flow down Kat's back.  
  
Jacen immediately got up and reached for a first aid kit that hung on a wall. He pulled out a strip of cloth and rebandaged Kat's wing.  
  
"Thank you, Jacen," Kat said, smiling. She picked up her cloak and hung it on the wall beside Jacen's.  
  
"You need to get some rest," Jacen said to Kat.  
  
"Both of you," Luke interjected.  
  
Jacen gave Luke a hurt look. Both Kat and Luke smiled.  
  
"Oh, all right." Jacen turned to Kat. "Let me show you to your sleeping quarter."  
  
But Kat had a different idea. "I'd prefer if I can sleep in here."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"No but," Kat interrupted. "There is no way that I can sleep laying down with my wings trying to heal."  
  
"She's got you there," Han said from behind Kat. Jacen glared at his father and Kat tried to hide a smile.  
  
"Besides, I'll feel more comfortable."  
  
"All right, all right," Jacen said. Han and Luke turned toward a different corridor to go to the Millennium Falcon's quarter's. Jacen looked down the corridor, but turned back to Kat, gave her a passionate kiss good night on the lips, then went down the corridor after the two older men, leaving the dumbfounded Antooannaian behind.  
  
*  
  
Jacen woke up to find his father and uncle missing from their quarter's. He quickly got dressed, hooked his lightsaber onto his belt, then went into the *Falcon*'s lounge. There he found Kat, her eyes closed and her feet six inches off the ground. Her red stone glowed slightly with a crimson red and her wings trembled just noticeably, reflecting the light so that it danced around the room.  
  
Suddenly, Kat opened her dark eyes, fully alert. But she still stayed in the air and looked Jacen almost straight in the eye because she was a few inches higher than him and smiled.  
  
"Very good, Katie," Luke's voice came from behind. Kat suddenly whipped around, still in the air, her wings opened a little to keep balance. "I haven't seen a Jedi that can stay in the same state of using the Force from sleep to wake." Luke smiled and walked toward them.  
  
Kat grinned but knew not to take pride in the older Jedi's word because if she did, something might interrupt her concentration.  
  
"We're almost to Coruscant," Han said as he walked into the lounge. Being surprised, Kat dropped to the floor with a soft thud. "What? Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
Kat, Jacen, and Luke just smiled. Kat wrapped her wings around her shoulders, making it look like she was wearing a gold cloak.  
  
All four of them walked into the *Falcon*'s cockpit. Kat sat down carefully so not to hurt her wings while the other's prepared to land.  
  
Han landed the ship right beside the *Star Search* and Kat got a dark feeling from the world outside the ship. She looked at Jacen and Luke to see if they were getting the same sense. But both of them were busing themselves by shutting down different systems on the *Falcon*. Kat opened her Force sense and gasped. There seemed to be a darkness surrounding her.  
  
Jacen looked over at Kat, seeing a look of terror on her face and her stone glowing brightly in the dim light. Jacen was alarmed and tried to sense what was wrong. But he was only able to sense a small disturbance.  
  
"What's the matter?" Jacen finally asked, unable to figure out what was bothering her.  
  
Kat look at him, her eyes wide with dread. "I feel a dark presence in the Force."  
  
Their talking attracted Luke's attention. He quickly tested the Force but perceived nothing strange. "I don't sense anything."  
  
"I g-guess you're right," Kat said after a moment.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Kat went to her quarters right above the Jedi Academy, hoping to find sometime alone.  
  
Unable to find any comfort, she ended up calling Jacen.  
  
Jacen's face appeared on the view screen. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It doesn't feel right here."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"It's Drake," Kat said, looking around nervously.  
  
"You mean he's here?!"  
  
"That's the problem. Too many people around. By the time I detect his powers, it'll be too late."  
  
Jacen expression grown more worried as he thought up a plan. "Will you meet me in front of the *Star Search* in about ten minutes?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll need to leave a message for my uncle and father."  
  
*  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Jacen and Kat jumped to hyperspace. Jacen walked in from the cockpit and saw Kat doing little tricks with the Force, lifting a candle in the air, then formed images in the flame.  
  
"It'll be a couple of days before we reach our destination."  
  
"And what is our destination?"  
  
"Endor."  
  
Kat looked up with a questioning look on her face. "But why Endor? No one lives there."  
  
"That's my point," Jacen said, smiling. "No one lives there except the Ewoks so it would be easier to detect Drake."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Didn't you say that you would repair stuff on your father's ship?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Well, my computer always seems to mess up."  
  
Kat thought for a second, then got up, her gold wings opening slightly. "You'll probably need to show me the access hatch."  
  
Jacen smiled and led her to a some what large hole with a beam going across the top. "It's down there."  
  
"Okay." Kat walked over to a box filled with tools and picked up three. She slid out to the middle of the beam and then tucked the front half of her shirt in and pulled her hair into a pony tail. Then she quickly fell back into the hole, but didn't fall all the way in because her legs hooked onto the beam. For a few minutes, Kat worked on the computer terminal with the occasional clanks of the tools falling.  
  
"Who was the last person to check your computer?" Kat's voice called up.  
  
"My dad," Jacen responded. "Why?"  
  
Kat fell all the way down the hole, then she jumped back up, using the Force. "Well, it looked like your dad's modifications are messing up your computer." Kat looked back down the hole and, using the Force, called the tools back up and set them down in the box. "My advice is don't let your father check your computer."  
  
Jacen just smiled. Kat wrapped her wings around her shoulders again to keep them out of the way.  
  
"How are your wings doing?" Jacen asked.  
  
"A couple more days and I'll be able to morph," Kat said, looking down to her wings. "How long while it take to reach Endor?"  
  
"We should arrive within a day."  
  
"I remembered that it took about a week to go from the Core Systems to the Outer Rim Territory." Kat rubbed her hands together underneath her wings, trying to warm them. Her shoulders trembled under her wings as they tried to warm themselves.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jacen asked.  
  
"Nothing," Kat said, looking down toward the floor, fidgeting with the ring on her finger. "I just miss my father."  
  
"Why don't you tell me about your life?" Jacen asked, leading Kat toward the lounge and sat down at the table there.  
  
Kat sat right beside him, snuggling against his shoulder, her wings still wrapped around her. Jacen put his arm around her, holding her close like she would disappear if he did not feel her touch.  
  
"Well," she started, "I was born on Tatooine and my mother died shortly after. My dad taught me how to use my fire powers and morphing abilities. He had a deep blue water stone on his right wrist and had very little power in the Force. I would fly or run to Mos Eisley to get supplies.  
  
"When I was about ten, we moved to Naboo. My dad taught me about the galaxy and everything I needed to know. There, I made friends with Jade and she was the only one that knew about my father's and my abilities.  
  
"But when I was almost nineteen, we left Naboo to go to Alderaan. My father had some friends there and hoped to start a new life. Half way there, I turned nineteen and, well, you know the rest," Kat finished and looked up to Jacen.  
  
"What was your father's and mother's name?"  
  
Kat thought for a moment, trying to remember. "My father's was Kev, after my great, great grandfather, and my mother's was Alexandria. Dad said that mother had the powers for a Jedi but never embraced it. Now tell me about you," she said tiredly.  
  
Jacen smiled. "I was born on Coruscant. I guess I'm the middle child. You've met my older twin sister, Jaina, but you haven't met my younger brother, Anakin." Jacen looked back down at Kat and saw her eyelids fall slightly and her breathing become shallow as she fell asleep.  
Jacen didn't mind. With all this running around and the discovery of a Sith, Jacen wasn't the least bit surprised. Quietly, he went and found a blanket in one of Star Search's closets, covered Kat, then sat back down beside her and fell asleep.  
  
  



	6. Parts 18-20

Chapter 18  
  
"Luke! Have you seen or heard from Jacen?" Han asked as soon as he saw him.  
  
"No. Not since we got here. Why."  
  
"The kid's not responding to my calls and I can't find Katie either."  
  
Suddenly, C-3PO and R2-D2 walked into the room. "Master Luke! Artoo says that he has a message from Master Jacen."  
  
"Oh. This ought to be good," Han mumble.  
  
Artoo activated his holoprojecter and a miniature figure of Jacen appeared before them. "I'm sorry to run out on you two, but Katie won't be able sense the Sith before it's too late. I have taken her to a planet on the Star Search where she can learn to use the Force and will be safe. Don't worry about us. We'll return soon."  
  
The figure disappeared and Luke looked to Han. "They're both Jedi Knights and you won't be able to stop them." Then Luke smiled and said, "And remember. You did crazy things when you were in love with Leia. He's not much different than you."  
  
Han glared at Luke but said nothing because he knew it was the truth.  
  
*  
  
"Jacen," a soft voice called to him. "Jacen. It's time to wake up."  
  
Jacen's eyes opened slightly and he looked up to the figure before him. He rubbed the sleep from them and Kat's form became clearer.  
  
Kat wore a light green shirt and a dark green pants with her wing feathers glistened a metallic green. Her hair fell to her waist with one braid dangling in front of her right ear. "We're almost to Endor."  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" Jacen asked as he got up to stretch.  
  
"A little over three hours."  
  
Unexpectedly, an alarm went off, signaling that it was time to leave hyperspace. Jacen walked to the cockpit and sat down in the pilot chair and Kat sat down in the copilot chair, her wings wrapped around her shoulders.  
  
Jacen laid a hand on the levers and pulled back on them. Immediately, a green planet appeared before them.  
  
"It's beautiful," Kat breathed. Jacen smiled and looked over to Kat, seeing her eyes filled with excitement but suddenly changed to worry and fear. "But I feel cold and death," she said, looking over at Jacen.  
  
"The Emperor died here along with the last Death Star."  
  
"The Death Star?"  
  
"Sorry," Jacen apologized. "I keep forgetting. The Death Star was a weapon the Empire built twice. It destroyed Alderaan before the Rebel Alliance destroyed it. Then the Emperor ordered to build another one above Endor. My uncle, Luke, was taken to the Death Star and faced the Emperor and Darth Vader before it was destroyed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jacen led his ship into the atmosphere and looked for an opening in the trees. He found one after five minutes of searching and set the Star Search down. "Will you shut down the systems while I go change?" Jacen asked.  
  
"Sure."  
Jacen left the cockpit while Kat went over the system checks, trying to remember what her father had taught her.  
  
"You ready to go?" Jacen voice asked from the hall a few minutes later.  
  
Kat got up from the copilot chair and walked to the hatch that led outside. Jacen stood right beside it, wearing a light green flightsuit with his lightsaber hanging on his right hip. Under Kat's wings, her hand fell onto the lightsaber she had.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Kat answered.  
  
Together, the two Jedi Knights walked out onto the forest planet. The humid air was heavy with the smell of tropical flowers and decay.  
  
"I've never been on a planet like this," Kat said, looking around.  
  
Jacen walked off the ramp and looked around. "There doesn't seem to be much life here."  
  
Without warning, a spear lanced toward Jacen but seemed to bounce off an invisible barrier. Not knowing what had happened, Jacen looked at Kat, seeing a surprised expression on her face.  
  
"I didn't even see it until it was too late," she said. "My Force senses just activated without warning."  
  
Jacen walked over to the spear and picked it up. "My mother came here to destroy a shield generator. She said that they made 'friends' with some of the Ewoks. I must have set off one of their traps."  
  
"I guess we need to be a little more alert about traps," Kat said, flashing Jacen a spirited grin. She opened her wings, ran to a tree, and jumped to it's lowest branch with the help of the Force. From there she jumped higher into the tree with out stopping.  
  
Once she was near the top, she stopped and looked out into branches. Suddenly, she jumped away from the tree into empty air. Jacen quickly tried to think of something but before he could, Kat opened her wings their full eight meter span and glided to the ground.  
  
"I was unable to find anything from up there." Kat looked around, her Force sense alert to any unwanted visitors that might be near.  
  
Cautiously, they moved forward, watching for other traps. After a while, the Jedi Knights explored the forest with relaxation.  
  
Every time Kat stepped into a patch of sunlight that managed to break through the trees, she became more captivating to Jacen. Her green wings reflected the light so that it danced around her. The brown in her hair gleamed with a dull reddish color while the gold radiance the brilliance of the sun. Kat's beautiful face reverberated the sun with the glitter that she had inherited through the blood-line of her family.  
  
To Kat, Jacen's mood had brightened and every time she looked at him, a childish smile radiated from his face, showing the five year old he had once been.  
  
Each hoped that this trip would be peaceful and enlightening, helping their Jedi powers grow stronger.  
  
After two hours of walking, Jacen and Kat came to a clearing, nearly deserted.  
  
"What do you think happened here?" Jacen asked, walking toward the middle of it.  
  
Kat looked more carefully, wary of traps. Suddenly, she saw a rope go across the middle. Kat ran forward, trying to catch Jacen. "Wait, Jacen! I don't think this is-"  
  
Suddenly, a huge net made of thick rope pulled them up from the ground.  
  
"-safe," Kat finished, about three meters in the air with Jacen.  
  
"How was I suppose to know this was a trap?" Jacen asked.  
  
"With the Force," Kat replied sarcastically.  
  
"All right." Jacen squirm within the net, trying to grab his lightsaber. "Now, if only I can activate my lightsaber. . ."  
  
With out warning, a blue-white blade appeared and disappeared just as quickly. Jacen and Kat fell to the when Jacen's lightsaber had cut through the bottom.  
  
Jacen quickly got up and went to where Kat had landed. With his help, Kat got back up.  
  
"I think I sprained my ankle," she muttered as her wing opened to help maintain her balance.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jacen apologized with an embarrassed grin on his face.  
  
"Don't worry," Kat replied. "It should heal by tomorrow. Let's just continue to explore the woods."  
  
The two Jedi Knights walk on until it grew to dark to see. They stopped in a small clearing for the night to get some rest.  
  
"At least we can get a fresh start in the morning," Kat said as she sat on the ground, leaning against the trunk.  
  
Jacen just smiled and looked into the sky, seeing few specks of star light through the dense cluster of leaves and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Jacen stirred from a light sleep in the middle of the night, feeling a disturbance in the Force. He looked to where he saw Kat last and found her missing. Swiftly, he opened his mind to the Force and found her presence in the forest, but distracted.  
  
Jacen got up and crept toward her. He found Kat staring off in the distance, her stone burning a bright crimson red in the dark. Her wings slightly opened and reflected a scarlet shade in the dim starlight, not the green he saw before.  
  
Jacen walked up to Kat and laid a hand on her shoulder. Kat spun around at the touch, pulled her lightsaber from her belt, and activated the blue-violet blade in one smooth motion.  
  
"Kat! What's wrong?!" Jacen asked mildly, careful not to make any sudden moves. Kat's eyes showed confusion and her stance wavered. Her wings turned back to green and Kat abruptly deactivated her lightsaber, immersing them back into darkness.  
  
"What just happened?" Kat asked uneasily.  
  
"I found you out here, staring off in the distance," Jacen said, shrugging his shoulders. "What did you see?"  
  
"I don't know," Kat said, her eyes filled with puzzlement. "But it seemed that someone was trying to call me."  
  
"Let's hope not."  
  
*  
  
Kat awoke early in the morning to discover that Jacen had disappeared, but with a quick check with the Force shown that he was near. Kat got up, stretched, and started to go the direction where she saw a lake from the trees.  
  
She walked for thirty minutes than stopped, finding herself at the edge of a thirty meter drop and a deep lake at the bottom. Kat opened her wings and jumped off the cliff and glided safely to the bottom.  
  
Kat walked up the lake, sat down at the edge, and cupped her hand and took a sip from the cool, sweet lake water. She stood up but stopped half way.  
  
Abruptly, she jumped to her right side and something flashed past her and into the lake with a loud splash.  
  
"That's no fair!" a soaking wet Jacen yelled from the cold lake.  
  
Kat giggled, took of her black boots and socks, and went into the lake, wading up to her knees to help pull Jacen out. "Need a little help?" Kat asked sarcastically, holding out a hand.  
  
Jacen just smiled sweetly, grabbed her hand as if to get up, but pulled her into the lake with him. Kat let out a short cry before she was drenched in lake water.  
  
Kat's streaked hair laid around her in wet clumps and Jacen couldn't help but laugh. He got up as soon as he could control his laughter and offered Kat a hand out. She took the offer, but as soon as she was up, she pushed Jacen farther into the lake where his feet was unable to touch the bottom with the help of the Force.  
  
Jacen glared at her for a moment then grasped Kat with the Force and took her out to the middle of the lake, where it was the deepest. Jacen caught a glimpse of a horrified look on her beautiful face before he released the hold on her, dropping her into the lake with a loud splash.  
  
After a few minutes of not appearing from beneath the water, Jacen began to worry.  
  
While under the water, Kat went through some small changes. Gills grew on her neck so that she could breathe, her eyes adapted to let her see through the water, and her wings went from green to a mixture of blues. Soundlessly, she swam to a spot where a pair a legs dangled beneath the surface, a meter above the bottom. As soon as she was close enough, Kat grabbed on to Jacen's right foot and pulled him under the water.  
  
Jacen barely had enough time to get a lungful of air before he went under. As soon as his eyes adjusted to see under water, he saw Kat in front him, her hair floating around her head like a halo and a childish grin on her face.  
  
Kat pulled Jacen farther into the lake, soon far from the lakeside. Jacen had been under to long and was out of reach of the surface. Jacen signaled to Kat that he was running out of air. Calmly, Kat swam closer to Jacen, put her lips against his, and blew air into his lungs, enough to last him a few minutes.  
  
Together, they swam up to the surface, bursting from the calm surface, sending a shower of lake water into the air. Jacen started for the shore and got halfway back before Kat dived back underwater. A minute later, Kat resurfaced beside Jacen and reached out to hold his hand. He took her hand and together, they swam the rest of the way to shore.  
  
Once on dry land, Kat transformed back so that she breathe air. Her wings went back to their green color to blend in with the trees. Jacen laid breathlessly on the grass and Katie laid down right beside him, her wings drying in the sunlight that filtered through the canopy of the trees.  
  
"How does your ankle feel?" Jacen asked as he propped himself on his elbow to see Kat as he talked to her.  
  
"A whole lot better," Kat replied, putting her hands behind her head and closed her brown eyes as the sun fell on her body, the glitter in her skin shimmered, making it appear as if she wasn't real and would disappear.  
  
Once again, Kat's beauty drawn Jacen's attention, making Kat the only person in the Universe that mattered to him. He leaned over and kissed Kat gently on her lips.  
  
Kat's eyes flew open with surprise but soon closed again, forgetting everything except Jacen. He felt Kat tremble, put a hand under her head and pull her closer to him, kissing away the doubts of ever loosing Kat.  
  
After a minute or so, they parted for the need of oxygen. Jacen looked down to Kat and saw the faintest smile on her lips and her gold-streaked eyes shown brightly with wonderment. But the wonderment quickly changed into fear.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jacen asked, alarmed.  
  
"I sense a presence near," Kat said quietly.  
  
"I guess we need to get back to the *Star Search*," said Jacen, getting up and helped Kat. By then, their clothes have mostly dried but still was damp from the lake. Quickly Jacen and Kat started into the woods and came to a path that led to the top of the cliff.  
  
"Race you to the top," Jacen said, challenging Kat. She just smiled, opened her green wings, and jumped into the trees. She was halfway to the top before Jacen could think of starting up the trail.  
  
By the time Jacen got to the top, Kat was relaxing in a tree, waiting for him. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Very funny. Let's race to the ship."  
  
"Say when."  
  
"When," Jacen said and took off running through the woods.  
  
Kat just smiled and jump from tree to tree and soon caught up with Jacen. Kat jump into another tree when suddenly a net covered her. Her ring fell off and she managed to let out a small cry for help before something slam into her head, rendering her unconscious.  
  
Jacen, hearing Kat cry for help, turned around and saw no sign of her. He walked to the tree he last saw Kat in when something on the ground caught his eye. Jacen crouched down and picked up ring. The red, blue, and purple stone gleamed in the sunlight.  
  
"Kat?" Jacen looked around but saw no sign of her. "KAT!"  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Jacen walked for hours, holding the ring in his hand, hoping for sign of Kat. Every once in a while, he would feel a tremor in the light side of the Force but it would disappear the next minute.  
  
Jacen suddenly felt Kat's presence very near and ran toward it before it flickered out. Not seeing where he was going, Jacen got himself stuck in another Ewok net.  
  
Jacen reached for his lightsaber but stopped. *Why do I even bother,* Jacen thought. *I'll never see my beloved again*. He put his hands over his eyes, feeling the despair eating away at him.   
  
Suddenly, the net dropped to the ground, freeing Jacen for the moment. But before he could move, a bunch of furry Ewoks surrounded him, pointing spears at him. Jacen surrendered quietly, not caring what will happen to him.  
  
The group of Ewoks led Jacen up into the tree where he could see a network of bridges. After a while, they came to a village in the trees.  
  
Jacen saw Ewoks working together, taking care of little needs and big problems. The Ewoks led Jacen to the middle of the village where they would pass judgment him.  
  
Jacen didn't defend himself. While the Ewoks talked, Jacen just hung his head in sorrow.  
  
After a while, the Ewoks took Jacen to a ledge on the tree city and pointed out into the forest. Jacen knew that they wanted him to step off and into the air, as if to test him.  
  
Silently, Jacen stepped out into the still air and fell toward the ground below.  
  
"JACEN! NO!" Kat ran out from behind a hut dived into the air after him. Kat grabbed hold of Jacen around the waist and opened her green wings, and glided back up to the village.  
  
As soon as their feet touched the ground, Jacen turned to face Kat. Her hair was braided into individual braids, each stripe a different braid. Her stone glowed a bright red and her face was more angelic than ever.  
  
Jacen put his arms around Kat's shoulders and held her close to him as if she would disappear. Kat laid her head on Jacen's shoulder, happy to be reunited with him, her wings flashed back into their gold color.  
  
"I never want to lose you again," Jacen whispered.  
  
"Neither do I," Kat replied quietly. She looked up and into his eyes, seeing tears. "Why are you crying?" she asked and wiped away a tear.  
  
"I'm crying because I'm happy," Jacen said and looked back down to her. He embraced Kat even tighter and she smiled.  
  
Suddenly, a group of Ewoks surrounded them and spoke in their language.  
  
"They think I'm some sort of goddess," Kat said.  
  
"You can understand them?" Jacen asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kat looked back down to the fuzzy creatures and listen. "They're talking about being visited by a golden god before a great battle."  
  
"Golden god? Great battle?" Jacen thought for a moment, then it hit him. "They're talking about the Battle of Endor. My mother said that they had thought that her gold protocol droid, See-Threepio, was a god. She said that they helped blow up a shield generator so that the Rebel Alliance could blow up the second Death Star."  
  
"They also say they know the quickest way to the *Star Search*," Kat said.  
  
"That'll be nice."  
  
*  
  
Twenty minutes later, the Ewoks waved good-bye to the ship as it blasted off into space.  
  
"How did you meet them?" Jacen asked once they were in hyperspace.  
  
"They accidentally captured me and knocked me out. When I woke up, I explained to them what I am. I showed them my Force powers and how I can change my wing colors and they thought I was a goddess. I was never able to convince them other wise." Kat looked out of the cockpit and watched the streaks of hyperspace fly by.  
  
"Oh. I found something that you might want." Jacen reached into his pocket and pulled out something hidden in his hand. "Let me see your left hand."  
  
Kat's hand reached over and Jacen carefully held her hand in his. His free hand turned over so that when he opened it, whatever he was holding wouldn't fall to the floor. Right in the middle of his palm was Kat's ring. Carefully, he took the ring and placed it on her left middle finger.  
  
"I was wondering where that went."  
  
Still holding Kat's left hand, Jacen reached back into his pocket with his free hand. "I also have something else for you." He placed another ring onto Kat's ring finger and released her hand.  
  
Kat looked at the ring closely and saw two hearts on it, one with a deep blue stone in the middle, the other had a red stone.  
  
"Will you take this symbol of my love to you?"  
  
"Yes Jacen," Kat said, looking to Jacen with tears of joy in her eyes. "I will."  
  
  
  



End file.
